Blind as a crow
by Debbie1689
Summary: RE-EDITED Damon and Elena have been friends since they were in diapers At age of seven he had to move away because of family problems. When Damon comes back did everything changed or is everything same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Will mostly have Elena)

Today is June 10. Elena couldn't believe it's been six years since this tragedy have happened. She misses them even though she was only eight years old back then. When your that little you don't really care about anything except more cookies means more hyper, which leads to more playtime and less nap time. But elena wasn't one if does kids she was the kid that every parents always dream off. She always follow rules and never go against her parents wishes.

Flashback (13yrs ago )

Little elena Gilbert was in the park with her mom. Her mom told she can go and play in the playground as long as she doesn't go to far.

Little 4yrs old elena . Was walking to the playground with her pink pony on her the slide. On her way there she notice a lot of people on the slide she made sure that her pink pony were safe between her arms while sliding down.

Sliding down the slide she notice two boys one who seems older and taller than her and the other seems just like here size. When she got to the bottom the tall boy took her pony. Elena stands up right away trying to get her pink pony since it was above her head.

Two boys starts laughing at her saying " aww poor little girl with her girly pigtails and is too short to reach her pony". Little kids starts to gather around them laughing and pointing at her,there were so many people around her that she feel on the ground . She started crying and then she saw a boy that seems like her age but much taller.

The little boy comes up to that guys that has elena pony.  
The guy comes right in front of him "give it back to him Lockwood" damon said bringing his hand in front if mason.

" or what damon?" Mason comes closer to damon and challenges him.

"Or I'll tell your mom that you always trade your lunch for candy and pudding" damon said moving his hand in front of main to grabthe pony. Damon turned around just started at everyone which made them mine there own business and continue playing

After everyone was gone he Kneeled down right in front of the little girl.

Damon help her up giving her the pony "here you go"

"Thanc you" little elena said trying to stop herself from crying. Even though elena is 4 yrs old she has having trouble saying "k" in words

" so are you ok" damon said looking to see if she got hurt.

"Iam oc" elena said getting her red dress clean.

While elena was fixing her dress damon notice she got a little scratch in her left hand. So when he touch it she said "ouch" sucking he other thumb of how much it hurts.

" its ok" damon said bringing her hands to his lips saying "all better" while looking at her with a smile.

"Iam elena" elena said. One hand holding her pony and the other inside her mouth.

"Iam damon" Damon's said smiling at her.  
To dank elena was the cutest little girl. She was so cute with her big doe brown eyes.

Elena thought damon. Look so mean and aggressive for a 5yrs old but with those ocean blue eye.

"Who were those guys" elena said asking damon

" mason and tyler Lockwood " damon said

" I don't like them" elena said stopping herself from crying

" as long as you stick with me your good" damon said standing up and sticking his hand in front of her " lets go find your mom"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since then they've been friends. That was the day that Mason and Tyler Lockwood stop bothering her. Hr childhood was great until he left. They wouldn't site bothering her in how it's her fault at how her family is broken and how her aunt is dead.

Since elena blind she can't really see. Its pure dark.

My moms begin i the hospital since the accident. She's there Like really there fleshes and blood except shes not their. Around her are things that are connected to her millions of machine and beeping sounds. Because of this sound it s never quite.

Elena is the one person that tries to visit her mom as much as possible. Every time she visits her mom she notices something new each time. She believed that her father comes and visits her.

Elena does the same so when her mom wakes up she won't feel like she she missed a lot.

THE NEXT DAY

Today was Monday so going to schools is not really good. Everyone hates school but specially elena since she's in the same school as mason Lockwood  
Who'd doesnt have a filter to what he says.

Elena nurse, nanny,butler and the mother figured Isabel drove her to mystic falls high school.

When elena was getting out of the car she said "bye"

Elana waved goodbye while putting her backpack on

When bel Isabel for short left she took her cane and started walking inside the school.

Walking inside the schools she could her girls and boys say " the blind girls here". It makes elena sad that know one wants to come and be her fiend because of this problem that isn't her fault.

While walking to the hallway someone grabs her made Elena jumped slight afraid of who it was.

"Hey elena... It's me don't worry" her friend belay said grabbing her bag

" hi Beulah" elena said luring her cane away

" can you believe it there are three more days till summer" Beulah said smiling

"I know" elena said . She really can't wait for summer to come to be out of this school and no mason Lockwood.

"Hi guys" Caroline Sid putting her arms around Elena and Rebekkak.

"Can you believe it in a few data will be summer and in a few moths will be juniors

" yeah... Come on. Before we're late for clas"

Elena had Caroline and rebekkah in her arms to help her get around school without using her cane and making her feel uncomfortable,

Getting into class, they helped elena get hr sit which is in the middle of the class, Caroline and rebekkah sirs behind her due to the fact that they've been friends since they were little a d they could just talk forever.

Caroline and began we're having. Deep conversation on what the first thing they would do during the summer when Mason and Bonnie come into the room.

"We'll...well...well... Isn't it little Elena" Mason sand playing with elena black sunglasses.

"Did you see the sunset last night?" Mason said "oh wait you cat" everyone in the class started laughing

" elena lived sunset and sun rise she use to climb the tree outside her window and just sit there and stare. Or she would write in her diary about her day.

What mason just said to elena made her cry and for Caroline to start attacking mason.

" elena you okay?" Bonnie said putting her hand in e,DNA shoulder which made elena jerk away from her.

Elena and Bonnie were best friends since they were little kids, Bonnie was there since she was bling. She know how cruel and manipulative people were to her specially when she was younger.

WHAT DO YOU THINK BONNIE DID THAT ENDED THERE FRIENDSHIP?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback

"ok so we have the popcorn in the microwave ,we have lays barbecues,cheddar and we also have ruffles sour cream. We have every kind of Hershey and kisses" Bekah said looking at elena bed covered with all the junk food.

" call Caroline ask her where she need more!Bekah said grabbing he night bag of the dresser.

" hey Caroline " elena said tiger iPhone

"Hey elena" Caroline said to the phone

" Bekah panicking that we don't have enough of everything" elena said

" ohh... Seriously!" Caroline Sid

"Yea, before coming her pass by the store we do that've any pretzel and soda"Bekah shouting somewhere in elena room

" ahh really she need to come here and buy it" Caroline said yelling at the phone.

"Please for me care-bear" elena said to the phone while having the cute little nickname that they use to call her.

" fine but don't think Iam gonna say yes next time because you use my nickname Missy" Caroline huff to the phone while elena was smiling at how that nickname always geta her what she wants

" ohh are you with Bonnie" elena ask

" no why?" Caroline ask

" she's still not here" elena said

" I'll call her" Caroline said "bye"

" hurry care bye!" Elena said hanging up

Store:

Caroline was getting a cart for the soda and pretzel when she remembered elena asking her if Bonnie as with her.

After she payed for them and got the two liter soda and the pretzel in one hand while holding the slushy on the other taking her phone out to call Bonnie

Calling Bonnie she answered on the third ring saying  
"Hey"

"Bonnie Bennett were are you" Caroline said not even bothering to say hi to Bonnie. " they told me your still not at elena house?" Caroline said walking to the direction of the house

" ohh. Yea I can't come" Bonnie said low on the phone

" why is that" Caroline couldn't believe her two day ago she was excited to come since they haven't since each other because of winter break.

There was brief pause in bonnie line as if trying to think of a reason "my grandma is not feeling well so u might just stay with her"

"You sure Bonnie,because you don't sound pretty sure?"Caroline asking Bonnie over the phone

"Yea iam sure" Bonnie said in a high pitch voice

"Call me when you think of a better excuse" Caroline said hunging up on the phone. She had trouble putting the phone back so she accidentally dialed a number. (WHO DO YOU THINK SHE CALLED?)

Caroline was around the corner of Elena home when she heard giggling. She went to investigate.

Walking to we're the sound were coming she couldn't believed what she's seeing.

It was Bonnie and Mason practically having sex with each other behind a tree.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Caroline said out load that made both Bonnie Mason to turned and find out where that voice is coming from.

"You...with...him... For all the FUcking people in the world... Him?!" Caroline said practically shouting and pointing at Mason.

"Iam sorry care. I can explain" Bonnie said trying to get near Caroline

"Ohh.. No.. No.. You don't owe me an apology you owe elena one. Do you know how much Mas.. HE bullied elena? Of course you do you've been there since the beginning" Caroline said really psst off mic her hand all over the place

" seriously! Ypu could date anyone and you pick this douchbag?" Caroline said to Bonnie, which made her snap her neck towar Caroline

"Don't you care about elena at all?" Caroline said softly looking at Bonnie in the eye.

" everyone just stop! Everyone feels bad for her! Just stop! She needs to grow up and just accept that it's her fault her aunt di.." Before Bonnie could finish her sentence Caroline slaps her across the face. She couldn't believed how she could go and say that it wasn't elena fault that Jenna died.

Caroline arrived at elena home in 10 minutes .she was outside Elena house putting on a brave face for Elena sake,Caroline plan on telling her tomorrow.. Why ruined the night?

That planned went down the drain when she came inside and went to elena room seeing elena crying on Bekah shoulder on the floor

" what happened?" Caroline said dropping the grocery bag on the floor

"I know" elena told Caroline

" know what?" Caroline ask hoping that Elena didn't hear her yelling at Bonnie around the corner

Elena lefted her iPhone saying "you pocket dialed me"

"Iam soo sorry elena" Caroline said sitting next to elena on the floor

Elena was crying for a good hour. She could believe that her best friend that she knew the longest was making out with the guy that ruined her childhood. By telling her that its her fault her family is mess up everyday since then.

Flashback ended

i tried my best to check my error.

sorry if it was hard to read english is my 4th language


	4. nEWs

Hi...

so should I continue this story.

if you think so please leave a comment in the review box


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**Flashback before**

**New chapter:**

The day went on pretty quickly with Mason not even bothering to look at Elena the whole day because caroline s him an ugly asshole and if didn't still bothering Elena s bee mom the sheriff that his doing drugs.

When Elena was coming home she got a ride from bekah because Isobel couldn't pick her up. Caroline wasn't with them because there was cheer leading practice and caroline couldn't skip it due to the fact that she's the captain.

Rebekkah was part of cheerleading to but she was willingly to drive Elena home than for Elena to walk home by was kinda jealous to the fact that her two best friend can do cheerleading and she can't because she's blind. When she was little before her accident she use to be a little hummus because she couldn't just sit still she had to do something.

Getting out of the car she walking inside the home with Isobel cooking dinner. She ask Isobel if she could go to the park that was only a block away from then she said okay as long as she comes home for dinner and has her IPhone with her.

Walking around the park she use her iPhone and ask sure to write and send the message to Isobel that she's arrived in the park already.

Elena loves the park to her it's a piece full place to go when she wants to run away from her life and specially mason.

Mason always made fun of her since she was little it never stop sometimes she actually self harm herself but she doesn't do it anymore because of Caroline yelled at her at how irresponsible thing that is to do and how immature it was and that who would she tell her problems to and that rebekkah doesn't really listen she just pretend which which made elena chuckle at the thought. rebekah just at next to her and comforted her.

Because of mason she had a terrible childhood. She never get new friends because when someone moves in to town be tells them the story that its "her fault her family is mess up".

Elena was walking home. She knew the inside of the park like the back of her hand that she rarely use her cane here.

Walking out she used Siri tell Isobel that she's was coming home when she bumped into someone.

"Omg iam so sorry" elena said sending up from the ground trying to find the person that she bumped into.

"Fuck"Damon said trying to get some of the coffee out of the leather jacket "this day just get better and better"

"I didnt see you because..." Elena wanted to tell him she wasn't paying attention where she was going but never got to finish

"You were to busy with your fucking phone"he said still trying to get some if it out "what are you blind?!" He said still not looking at her as how her face expression change

Elena guess that mason already got to him. So she said sorry one more TIme and left the park.

When Damon finally finish trying to clean as much and he can he tried looking form the girl that he bump into.

He found her a few minutes across the street when he notice something... Not just something a fucking cane!

That just made Damon more mad because he ask her " are you blind or something as to busy with her phone

When he was about to run across the street to apologies she wasn't there anymore which made more shitty.


End file.
